Daniel Weaver
Colonel Daniel F. Weaver is the current leader of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. An army veteran from the Gulf War, Captain Weaver took command of the 2nd Mass following the invasion and loss of his family. Weaver is tough with the men and women under his command; however, overall he proves genuinely concerned with the best interests of his people. He struggles throughout the first two seasons with his desire to use his fighters to strike back at the enemy and his growing realisation that he must protect the civilians under his command. Weaver lost his youngest daughter, Sophia, when he removed her harness, and is still holding on to the hope that his wife and eldest daughter are still alive. Despite tensions between Weaver and his second-in-command Tom Mason, and a belief among the civilians that Weaver hated them, over time, Weaver became greatly respected by all in the 2nd Mass. According to Avery Churchill, Weaver was one of the rare commanders in the whole resistance movements that she had encountered that was referred to as 'leader' by his soldiers and civilians. Also, Weaver has come to terms with the fact that he can't control the 2nd Mass alone and that, while he is the more militarily astute of the two, Tom is more reasonable and cautious than he is. Therefore, he claims that he needs Tom to prevent him from making the rash and reckless decisions he sometimes wants to make. Story Pre-Retreat Captain Daniel Weaver served extensively in the Army, clocking eight years of active service time including serving in the Gulf during Desert Storm, and six years in the reserve. After his military service, he was a contractor in a building business which allows him to see through the flaws of the Skitters construction projects over the cities. However, even with all this, he could not be prepared for what was to come. When the invaders attacked, he aided in the defense of his hometown of Allston. It was a losing battle, and soon the aliens breached the defenses and routed the resistance fighters. Weaver attempted to get to his family, but was too late. Since then he has committed himself to the Massachusetts Militia vowing to take revenge on those who killed his family. Going to Ground Retreat From Boston Captain Weaver was put in charge of the Militia defending the area of Boston known as the Commons. However as the battle wore on, both positions were lost forcing Weaver to retreat. He ran into Tom Mason and his son, Hal, who were retreating from Back Bay, another district of the city, and learns that that too is lost. He informs Tom that Commander Porter has ordered a retreat and begins to start running again when a ship flies over head and drops a bomb on Southern Boston. Suddenly, a hysterical resistance member runs down the alley screaming the Southern Boston is lost. They quiet her before she attracts Skitters and begin to retreat towards the Militia HQ. ("Live and Learn") Weaver reported to Porter after arriving back at the HQ. After Tom Mason arrives, Porter informs all of them that they are leaving the city. Weaver is shocked, believing that they can still win back the city. Before he can voice this, Tom states that they can't just abandon the captured kids. When Porter reminds him that he is not the only one with kids missing, Weaver attempts to back him up, pointing out that they should stay and fight, but Porter counters saying that this area has been picked clean of food and weapons, and that more importantly, the skitters would start picking up large groups of humans. He goes on to detail his plan to split up the Militia based on regiment and go to ground with groups of 100 fighters and 200 civilians. Porter places Weaver in charge of the 2nd Mass but to his shock, places Tom as his second in command. Weaver tries one last time to convince Porter to fight, by saying that there will be more of them if they keep hiding instead of fighting, saying he knows how to fight them. Porter defends his decision, and forcefully tells Weaver that this is the only way, and dismisses them. ("Live and Learn") Exodus The morning of the exodus from Boston, Weaver tells Tom that they plan on checking out a Sundash in Belmont for food, as the ShopSmarts are too close to the main city, and were sure to be traps. Tom readily agrees, but Weaver rebukes him anyway saying he doesn't have to agree, just follow his orders. He then continues to evaluate the regiment, and spots Uncle Scott working on one of the trucks. Scott says it will take a few minutes and Weaver tells him he has ten. Weaver then saddles up on the GTO with the mounted .50 cal machine gun and begins to have the 2nd Mass move out. ("Live and Learn") One Step Forward, Two Steps Back When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Hal comes back from scouting, reporting to Tom and Weaver that other places have been picked cleaned as well. Weaver sighs, saying how if it was just the fighters, they could keep going, but now they are in a predicament. Tom replies, saying their only options are the Shopsmarts back near Boston. Weaver tells Tom that they can't go back looking for more food as the numbers are too large, causing Tom to volunteer to go back. Weaver, not convinced Tom can pull it off, only gives him six fighters, a pickup truck, and as much as ammo as they can carry, but no RPGs or C4. Tom, determined to prove Weaver wrong, says they'll make do. Weaver lets him know that they will continue west, along the commuter rail and that they will meet at the Littleton Bridge and wishes him luck. ("Live and Learn") Although present in all episodes, Weaver mostly plays the part of the ever present commander of the 2nd Mass. However, in later episodes, a softer side to his though demeanor is shown. When Lourdes is reacting a prayer in Grace, he is seen reciting it to himself. He also revealed facts about his personal life such as the fact that he had two daughters and that his first was breach which allowed him to help deliver Sarah's baby. Weaver is finally shown in a new light while on a reconnaissance mission with Tom and Hal. He goes back to his old house and reveals to Tom that he had separated from his wife a year before the invasion and that she had been engaged to another man. When the invasion came, her fiancé was killed and Weaver's family had disappeared. He found his youngest daughter, Sophia, as a harnessed child. He brought her back to his house and tried to remove the harness but failed and she died. He also believed that his wife and eldest daughter were dead. He then tells Tom to take command of the 2nd Mass and that he would live a new life in his own house, away from the resistance. At that moment, a Mech attacks and, as Tom prepares to attack it, Weaver finds a pair of glasses on the floor and then returns to his old self and risks his life so that Tom could destroy the Mech. Back at the school, he reveals to Tom that the glasses were his wife's and that they hadn't been there when he had came during the invasion. He now had a new hope to fight for: the hope that his wife and eldest daughter may still be alive and free. Weaver is shown to still be in conflict with Tom over his mental health and he is sidelining Tom. When Dai returns injured from Colonel Porter's HQ, he tells Weaver that Porter had been killed and that he had lost contact with the 4th and 5th Mass beforehand and it is believed that they were destroyed. Weaver hides this from the 2nd Mass and intends to carry out the attack, hoping that the 4th and 5th would be waiting for them. He has Tom locked up when he constantly questions him but soon learns that Jimmy helped Tom escape. Tom, Margaret, Hal and Jimmy apprehend Weaver in the clinic and make him see reason. Weaver, with Tom at his side, informs the 2nd Mass of the new development and asks for volunteers for the attack against Boston. He leaves Tom in charge at the school. Weaver leads the assault on Boston where he tries to have the Mothership taken out by a four-pronged attack. However, Rick Thompson's betrayal leads the Skitters to know what happened and they intercept and take out the strike forces, leaving only Weaver, Pope, Anthony, Hal and Gibson. Weaver sends Hal back to get word to Tom to have the civilians evacuated. Weaver then leads his small team to attack the Mothership. They fail: Anthony is badly injured and Pope stays with him to protect him while Weaver and Gibson try to finish the mission. Gibson is killed and Weaver is knocked unconscious. The skitters stop their assault soon after due to their frequencies being jammed. Tom finds Weaver and they decided to take a shot at a ship with an RPG-7 that has a Mech piercer. Tom manages to shoot out the ship and it crashes in the hangar, creating a huge explosion and leaving Tom and Weaver laughing at their exploit. They then leave to try and find survivors of the four squads but are stopped by the harnessed Karen Nadler who reveals that the true invaders wanted to talk. Tom and Weaver furiously berate them for having killed millions, kidnapped so many children and now wanting to negotiate. Karen tells Tom that the Slenders want him and that they can tell him how to stop Ben's transformation into a skitter if he does. Tom accepts and follows Karen and the Slender onto their ship, leaving a shocked and worried Weaver behind. Weapons Weaver's weapon of choice is a SIG Sauer SG 552 assault rifle and his sidearm seems to be a Beretta 92FS. In Badlands Weaver used an AT4 rocket launcher to destroy a building Catherine Fisher was taking cover in. Personality Weaver's gruff personality often puts him at odds with the other characters in the series, and his daughter suggests that his controlling nature was responsible for the breakup of his family prior to the invasion, but that same personality is what makes him a great commander. Weaver has the mentality of a traditional soldier: he is disciplined, careful, and stubborn. Despite this, his first concern truly is protecting the men and women under his command, even if he has difficulty showing his care for them. Appearence Season 1 *Live and Learn *The Armory *Prisoner of War *Grace *Silent Kill *Sanctuary (Part 1) *Sanctuary (Part 2) *What Hides Beneath *Mutiny *Eight Hours Season 2 *Worlds Apart *Shall We Gather at the River *Compass *Young Bloods *Love and Other Acts of Courage *Homecoming *Molon Labe *Death March *The Price of Greatness *A More Perfect Union Season 3 *On Thin Ice *Collateral Damage *Badlands *At All Costs *Search and Recover *Be Silent and Come Out *The Pickett Line *Strange Brew *Journey to Xilbalba *Brazil Character Themes Fighters vs. Civilians Throughout the first two seasons, Weaver is forced to rethink the responsibilities of his role as the commanding officer of the 2nd Mass. Initially he views the 2nd Mass purely as a fighting force to harry the enemy invasion; his concern for the civilians is low and he views them as a liability. In fact, Tom Mason was appointed second-in-command of the 2nd Mass in the first episode by Commander Porter because it was assumed that Weaver would not protect the civilians. As the series progresses, Weaver reevaluates the role of his troops and begins to recognize the need to utilize his resources to protect the civilians. While in season 1 Weaver's primary objective is to use his fighters to strike back against the alien base in Boston, by season 2 his focus has shifted to keeping as many of his people alive as possible. During season 2, we see him reach the other end of the spectrum, opting to go hide out in the Catskills for the winter rather than risk taking his people on the perilous journey to join up with the resistance in Charleston. In an odd reversal of roles, it is Tom Mason who must remind Weaver that the 2nd Mass has a duty to resist. Reconciling With Daughter in progress... Relationships Jeanne - Jeanne is Weavers daughter. Tom Mason - Despite butting heads at times due to their own personal morals, Weaver and Tom both acknowledge and respect the other's opinions. Throughout season 2 the two have become much closer, alternating their roles in the group as father and mother. Weaver seems to have developed a genuine affection for Tom and vice versa. They seem to understand each other more, their ways of thinking in line more often than not. It seems that the more intense the situation, the closer it brings the two. They alternate rolls between mother and father depending on the situation, and Tom is possibly one of the only ones that Weaver trusts fully. Ben Mason - Jimmy - Throughout the series Captain Weaver, has a close relationship with Jimmy, acting as a father figure through most of the show, he has constantly mentioned what a good fighter Jimmy is. Dr. Glass - Tector - In the episode "Death March", more about Tector's past is revealed when Weaver pushes and pushes to get Tector to open up about why he won't stay with the 2nd Mass once they reached Charleston. Using reversed psychology, he made Tector convince himself that him losing his men while he was in the military wasn't his fault. He also convinced him to stay and even affectionately ruffled his hair before opening up to Tector about his own troubles. He seems to have faith in Tector's rifle abilities and his ability to keep 2nd Mass safe and they seem on very friendly terms in both chain of command and personally. Quotes 1. Daniel Weaver - "All right. Stow it. Or this styling, rugged, size-11 boot will commence to kicking some ass" (A More Perfect Union) 2. Daniel Weaver - "I don't know what's crazy anymore, we're fighting aliens from outer space.....with an army half full of kids" (Silent Kill) 3. Weaver to his daughter - "You know your papa's way too ornery to die." (A More Perfect Union) 4. Weaver after waking up from the coma - "How much fuel did we burn savin' my sorry ass?" (Homecoming) 5. Weaver after firing an AT4 at the building where Catherine Fisher was taking cover - "So much for talking." Gallery 208836 485782571447797 1899211808 n.jpg 208981 485781861447868 74530570 n.jpg 252233 485782074781180 1360611018 n.jpg 282244 485781721447882 2080799474 n.jpg 319824 485782018114519 1212448137 n.jpg 532828 485782764781111 202700572 n.jpg 556473 480522788640442 123985420 n.jpg 598503 485782478114473 1145266275 n.jpg Fs eps108 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery08 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery08 313x470.jpg Fs eps109 gallery09 512x341.jpg Capt. Weaver.jpg|Captain Weaver in his ACU's Capt Weaver 2.jpg|Captain Weaver ACU 21834_013_0069_r.jpg 218340060053rjpg-f1f73a_640w-610x406.jpg Falling_Skies_209.jpg Falling-Skies-01-cast1.jpg Falling-Skies 5 Cast PH-Frank-Ockenfels 20667 001 0205 R.jpg Fs_108_epguide_625x340.jpg Lh9viBUmNK.png fall2.jpg Fall2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Scouts Category:Season 3 Category:Militia Category:Web Comic Chapters Category:Main Character